


An Open-Ended Triangle

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander looks at Buffy, who looks at Angel, but none of them get the one they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open-Ended Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> **Content notes:** A three-voice poem, between Xander, Buffy and Angel.
> 
>  **Author notes:** I just read the most amazing epic poem for someone (supposed to be beta'ing it, but I was too struck by it to do more than enjoy) and finally got inspiration for this prompt. [[StarDuchess' poem](http://do-me-veela.livejournal.com/65583.html)]

Brown eyes look to hazel,  
Look to brown,  
But they are not mine.   
An open-ended triangle,   
And this is the most unstable thing   
That could happen.  
No base, no bar  
To prop the legs apart,   
And we fall.  
And who do we take with up?

> The one with the Angel’s face,  
> Angel of my dreams, though not  
> An Angel in his heart.  
> Whispers, sighs of regret,  
> Of history as sour as anything  
> You could name,  
> Yet I want him, want  
> All that he is,   
> Or that I think he is.  
> That I dream him to be.
>
>> Big eyes, hazel and hopeful,  
> And they gaze at me   
> Like I am the Knight of her dreams,  
> But I’m not.   
> I’m no knight, no saviour,  
> That’s him, that’s her.  
> And I look at her and see  
> The worship of one of His angels,  
> But I’m not,  
> Nor ever will be.

> > Brown eyes look to hazel,  
> And I see what she does not,  
> What I wish I didn’t:  
> I see his love,  
> Adoration, misplaced, for I would have it,  
> I would make great things  
> Of a man’s heart  
> Entrusted to mine  
> Evermore. 
> 
> He thinks I do not see,  
> Glances, fleeting,  
> Sliding over to dark eyes, and back  
> Before he thinks I might notice.  
> Why this obsession, I don’t know  
> I don’t understand, and maybe  
> That’s the thing.  
> He doesn’t understand why,  
> Why flesh so weak still stands  
> When it should have fallen already. 

Her paragon stands and glares,  
Though he obviously thinks   
I’m too slow to see his warning,  
Brown eyes piercing my brown.  
He maps my form,  
Judging, condemning,  
But I know I’m weak,  
Know I’m smaller, nothing  
To compare.  
No paladin am I.

> > He does not know,  
> Does not see  
> And neither does she. 
> 
> He does not know  
> Does not see,  
> He is nothing to me. 

He does not know,  
Does not see,  
I am nothing to see.

And I want

> I want
>
>> I want

The one thing,   
The _one_   
That will not look  
At me.


End file.
